Japanese Zombie Heroez
by Nov-Amber
Summary: [Dir En Grey] Du jour au lendemain, il a tout quitté. Comme ça, sans raison apparente. Il a renoncé à son art, renoncé à l'oeuvre de sa vie... à tout ce en quoi il croyait, et qu'il nommait Dir en Grey.
1. Prologue

**Source:** Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:** Nov-Amber  
**Genre:** Hum... Yaoi, Romance... et un peu Angst sur les bords, je crois XD  
**Couples:** ...  
**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi... patati... patata... seulement à eux-mêmes...

**Notes**: Japanese Zombie Heroez, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, c'est le tatouage que porte Kaoru au bras droit... et ça s'écrit bien comme ça, je (nous?) l'avons bien vérifié! XD

¤¤¤¤ changement de jour

**Titre:** Japanese Zombie Heroez

**Prologue**

« - Hé! »

Le cri trancha l'air, comme une insulte au silence, déchira sans remords sa bulle de solitude. Le cri trancha l'air, comme il aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas l'entendre, et pour ne pas sentir résonner son écho, lourd et douloureux, dans ce qu'il restait encore de cerveau. Un regard. Inutile. Il savait bien qui était là.

« - C'est moi, Die… Répond… »

_Moi_. Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit pour voir masqués de larmes, amorça un geste de la main vers l'autre. _Moi_. Il fallait que cette personne s'en aille, immédiatement, avant qu'il ne craque une bonne fois pour toutes. Il ne voulait plus. Plus avoir honte. Plus affronter ce regard naïf. Ou alors il allait mourir. _Moi_. Dieu, qu'il se sentait sale devant ces yeux pleins d'innocence. D'ignorance ou d'innocence? Les deux revenaient au même, les deux revenaient au passé.

_Moi_.

Où était passé tout ce temps? Ou était passée cette entité, ces cinq corps unis en un cœur, ce _nous _qu'ils nommaient fièrement _« Dir En Grey »_?

« - Kaoru… »

Tais-toi, je t'en supplie, tais-toi… Ca ne devrait pas être bien difficile à dire, non? Et ça épargnerait plus de souffrances encore, et peut-être même les quelques derniers lambeaux de sa fierté bafouée. Allez, courage. Lève-toi contre cet homme, même si lui n'a rien fait. Pour survivre, même en tant que misérable insecte. Crever serait trop risqué. Tu n'es pas encore prêt à affronter cet avenir-là.

« - Je partirai pas sans avoir eu de réponse, tu sais… »

Un pas. Deux pas. Machinalement, Kaoru se replia sur lui même, lui tourna le dos une nouvelle fois. Plus aucun bruit. L'autre semblait s'être figé. Mais il sentait encore son souffle dans l'air, souffle meurtrier, chargé de toute la lumière qu'il ne connaissait pas… qu'il ne connaissait _plus_.

« - Hé… dis-moi juste pourquoi t'es parti… »

Son cœur rata un battement, misérablement il se traîna un peu plus loin de son ancien ami. Cette question, il ne voulait pas y répondre. D'ailleurs il ne voulait même plus y penser. Plus jamais. Oublier toutes ces fausses raisons, et ces souvenirs bafoués, déjà flous et imprécis comme le plus lointain des rêves. Un rêve qui avait trop tôt tourné au cauchemar.

« - Dis-moi…

- TOI! »

C'était la première chose qui lui était venue. Sûrement pas la vérité, peut-être même son exact contraire. Il crispa une main sur la toile de son pantalon, presque certain que, derrière lui, son camarade le faisait aussi. Un jet de feu remonta dans sa gorge, se perdit dans une toux violente. Un seul et unique mot. Hurlé, de toute la force qui restait dans son corps. Il n'avait plus parlé depuis son départ. Combien de temps, déjà? Trois mois…

La porte claqua. Kaoru se releva en titubant. Pendant un instant, il eut presque envie de courir, de se jeter dans la rue et de le retenir, renonça aussitôt. Son regard vague se posa tout autour de lui, parcourant sans trop y prêter attention l'amas de détritus et de vêtements sales qui avaient bien pu s'accumuler dans son salon. Nouvelle traînée brûlante. Celle-ci vint se perdre dans sa gorge, le secoua d'un sanglot.

Et puis il retomba. Il retomba, et pendant longtemps resta immobile, entre la bière vide et les cordes d'une guitare déjà poussiéreuse, les yeux ouverts dans le vide. Quel vide? Celui de sa tête, celui de sa vie.

Celui de cette gorge qui pourtant étouffait, et de ce cœur qui sonnait creux depuis qu'il avait quitté Dir En Grey.

-

_Connard_.

La colère lui donnait des ailes comme elle lui déchirait son espoir. Son sang battait trop vite dans ses veines, au rythme de sa course sur le goudron bouillant. Il allait exploser. Il allait imploser. Et sa peau en lambeau allait tapisser ces rues maudites. Douce fin.

_Connard. Connard._

Il serrait ses poings trop forts, au point même que ses ongles avaient commencé à en entamer la chair fragile de sa main. Mais ça, il s'en foutait bien. Il fallait juste qu'il continue, qu'il s'éloigne encore. Fuir. Oublier. Pour toujours.

_CONNARD!_

Il s'arrêta. Sans trop le vouloir vraiment, juste par habitude. A sa droite se trouvait déjà leur local de répétitions. Il se plia en deux, ses mains vinrent prendre appui sur ses genoux tremblants. Quelques mèches flamboyantes lui tombaient devant les yeux, venaient s'ajouter à l'écarlate de sa fureur. « Toi ». Est-ce que Kaoru avait au moins réalisé tout ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire?

_Je… te… déteste…_

_Enfoiré…_

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta, se retourna brusquement. Pendant un instant, ses yeux le trompèrent, et il eut la certitude que le destin avait enfin fini de se jouer de lui. Aussitôt déçue.

Pour un peu, l'illusion aurait été parfaite. Ce n'était pas un hasard, ils avaient tout mis en œuvre pour cela. Ils avaient cherché quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait _exactement_, faute de ne pouvoir le retrouver lui-même. Peut-être que ça avait été une erreur, finalement: Ce garçon-là, il était comme l'exact reflet de l'être perdu. Mais comme dans tous les miroirs, il y avait un détail, un maudit détail qui donnait mal au cœur, que ce soit le sens, une fissure ou la mémoire…

Même sa manière de jouer _lui_ ressemblait. Un peu. Ces lèvres qu'il pinçait aux instants critiques, la facilité déconcertante à enchaîner les riffs, la bestialité de ses cris, en concert, quand enfin toute la tension se relâchait. Mais la maturité et l'expérience n'étaient pas encore là. Kyô et lui, pour avoir le plus fréquenté leur ancien guitariste, avaient été les premiers à le remarquer, pour l'écarter aussitôt. Oublier. Tout oublier. C'était avec cet homme, ce Kahei, que l'aventure avait commencé. C'était ce qu'il voulait croire. C'est ce qu'ils voulaient tous croire.

Si seulement ils avaient pu…

¤¤¤¤

S'il avait dû ne reprocher qu'une seule chose à leur ancien guitariste, Kyô n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde: L'avoir laissé aîné de Dir En Grey, et en quelques sortes responsable. Jamais, durant "l'ancien temps" de Dir En Grey, il aurait pu penser qu'un jour il serait leader. Sauf, peut-être, dans ses pires cauchemars.

En trois mois, la situation n'avait jamais, pour ainsi dire, cessé d'empirer. Oh, bien sûr, Shinya ne disait toujours rien, mais Toshiya et Die, eux, s'étaient littéralement déchaînés. Surtout Die. Moqueries, ironies, batailles de partitions, larsens d'autant plus atroces qu'ils étaient volontaires, étaient depuis peu leur lot quotidien. Tout en essayant, seulement en _essayant_, de prendre des allures plus adultes et autoritaires, histoire de remettre dans le droit chemin les trois abrutis qu'il restait de son ancien groupe, il avait fini par se dire que ça n'était que pour décompresser un peu. Et puis ce Kahei, là, ce petit fan pitoyable qu'ils n'avaient engagé que par défaut... il n'avait de Kaoru que son apparence, et de vagues traces de caractères, et encore. C'était sûrement celui dont il tolérait le moins les frasques, et celui dont il souhaitait le plus souvent la mort.

Voilà, il fallait qu'il meure. Comme ça ils pourraient récupérer leur bon vieux "Leader", et il aurait enfin la paix.

« - Kyô?! »

Il jeta un regard morne par dessus ses mains croisées, croisa celui, désespérément rieur, de leur bassiste. Bon sang, c'était le retour en force des évadés de la crèche. Au moins, Die n'était pas encore arrivé...

« - Bah alors, t'es déjà là? T'es tombé du lit ou quoi? C'est tes nouvelles responsabilités de boss qui te rendent ponctuel? »

Comment, au juste, pouvait-on être si énergique et si _chiant _de bon matin? Franchement, ça lui échappait. Oui, il s'était levé tôt. Oui, il était arrivé au local en avance. Et pourquoi? Pour ne pas qu'on se foute de lui et pour pouvoir rattraper sa nuit avant que les autres ne débarquent. Au plus il y pensait, au plus il regrettait que Shinya ne soit pas un peu plus vieux. Lui, il était calme. Lui, il ferait un bon leader.

« - S'teuplait, Totchi, va accorder ta basse et laisse-moi pioncer encore un peu... »

...et, s'il te plaît, étrangle-toi avec tes cordes et ne revient à la vie que pour le début des répètes...

« - A vos ordres, chef! »

Allez, fais-moi plaisir...

-

« - Hé... c'est encore moi... »

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Die, celui-là même qu'il avait cru connaître pendant des années, pouvait se montrer si... tenace. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que, même après l'avoir entendu lui parler si brutalement, son ami reviendrait. Mais qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait, au juste? De la peine? Du mal? Peut-être un peu de tout, en un mélange absurde, mauvais à en vomir.

« - Toujours pas décidé à parler, à ce que je vois... »

Un bruit sourd. Kaoru eut une vague pensée pour son vieux fauteuil défoncé, victime des façons bien peu délicate du guitariste de s'asseoir. Pourtant, là encore il ne se retourna pas.

« - J'allais au local, mais j'étais en avance alors j'me suis dit que j'allais passer de dire bonjour... Tu sais, le local... Celui où on jouait de la musique, toi, les autres et moi. »

Oh, comme il pouvait détester ce sale ton ironique qu'il pouvait bien prendre... Tout pour le faire réagir, tout pour le pousser à bout.

« - D'ailleurs, à essayer de te faire parler come ça, c'est sûr que je vais arriver à la bourre et que je vais me faire engueuler par Kyô. »

Au souvenir du chanteur, et à l'idée que c'était maintenant lui qui gérait le groupe, il ne put retenir un sourire, aussitôt réprimé. Et voilà, Die avait gagné une nouvelle bataille.

« - Tu sais, j'me pose des questions, Kao. »

Il le savait. Il le savait bien qu'il se posait des questions. Mais pourquoi, au juste, ne voulait-il pas comprendre qu'il ne _pouvait pas_ lui répondre?! Ou alors, juste par des mensonges. De bêtes et méchants mensonges, comme celui de la dernière fois. Il n'y voyait qu'un seul bon côté: Peut-être qu'à force de les entendre, tous deux finiraient par y croire, et Die finirait par renoncer à lui parler? Ce serait la meilleure solution...

« - Dis... t'as pas envie, des fois, de voir celui qui te remplace dans le groupe? »

Non, puisqu'il n'en avait plus rien à foutre de Dir En Grey, et encore moins du petit con qui s'était emparé de sa vie passée... Mais bien sûr que oui, imbécile! Mais de quoi aurait-il l'air, au juste, si du jour au lendemain il arrivait chez lui? Non, il ne se voyait pas se présenter à cette _personne_ et lui sortir, comme ça, qu'il était celui qui l'avait précédé. Il avait encore quelques traces de fierté... non?

« - T'sais quoi, il te ressemble. J'te jure! »

Ravi de voir que vous vous portez si bien...

« - Quoique j'en sais rien, hein... en trois mois, p'têtre que tu t'es retrouvé tout couvert de rides... Lui, au moins, il est jeune. Il a l'âge de Totchi, tu sais. »

C'était quoi, son but, au juste? Le pousser au suicide ou à la colère? Le tuer ou se faire tuer? Les deux auraient été plausibles...

« - Et bah je vais te laisser, Kao... »

Dieu merci...

« - La prochaine fois, je te préviens, je veux t'entendre parler!

- Dégage...

- Tu vois, quand tu veux... »

-

« - ...retard... »

Il se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte, haussa un sourcil septique. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, ce n'était pas un chanteur en rage qui se tenait devant lui, tout feu tout flamme, prêt à le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il lache une excuse. Bien au contraire.

« - Pardonne-le, il vient juste de se réveiller, glissa la voix de Kahei. »

Die tourna la tête, jeta un oeil morne sur celui-ci. Il y avait comme une erreur dans toute cette mascarade. Quelque chose de dérangeant à voir ce visage rayonner tous les jours, quand il ne pouvait même plus apercevoir celui de Kaoru. Oublier. Il fallait l'oublier. Même si ses pas le guidaient, presque malgré lui, jusqu'à son appartement.

Il reporta son attention sur ce Kyô à moitié endormi, passa une main railleuse dans ses cheveux.

« - Réveille-toi, Warumono, faut qu'on bosse! »

Faut qu'on bosse pour plus l'avoir dans la tête...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Source:** Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:** Nov-Amber  
**Genre:** Hum... Yaoi, Romance... et un peu Angst sur les bords, je crois XD  
**Couples:** ... un peu de patience...  
**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi... patati... patata... seulement à eux-mêmes...

**Notes**: Heu... oui, je suis déjà de retour... mais trois reviews en moins d'un jour, c'est déjà largement plus que ce que je pouvais espérer, alors pour la peine je me bouge un peu dans des updates XD. A part ça? A part ça, merci à ceux qui ont déjà lu...

¤¤¤¤ changement de jour

**Titre:** Japanese Zombie Heroez

**Chapitre Premier**

« - C'est parfait, soupira enfin le chanteur. »

Un vague sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Shinya, qui reposa délicatement ses baguettes sur les peaux tendues de son instrument. Ils avaient fini par parvenir à un résultat valable aux yeux de leur nouveau tyran national... après près de deux heures de répétitions acharnées. Depuis quand était-il devenu un bourreau du travail? Ca leur échappait un peu à tous, à vrai dire.

Dans un grand fracas de métal, d'un seul et même mouvement, Toshiya et Die laissèrent tomber leurs instruments au sol pour se ruer vers le couloir, direction Machine à Café. Le batteur mit bien peu de temps à les rejoindre, après un dernier regard vers Kyô et leur second guitariste. Droit, figé devant son micro, le blond n'avait pas amorcé un mouvement depuis la fin de la chanson, quand Kahei prenait bien soin de débrancher son ampli et sa guitare.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent seuls que le plus vieux daigna parler à nouveau.

« - Attend. Faut que je te parle. »

Le nouveau leva la tête vers lui, acquiesça machinalement. Presque nerveux, il boucla son étui et s'approcha de l'autre. C'était la première fois que le légendaire chanteur de Dir En Grey lui adressait la parole en privé, spontanément, sans que ses superieurs ne l'en aient expressément prié. Enfin il avait une chance de... s'intégrer? Non, ça, ça n'arriverait sûrement jamais. Au moins une chance d'avoir une once de sympathie de sa part...

-

« - Die n'est plus là? »

En effet, lorsque Shinya parvint devant la sacrosainte machine à café, seul Toshiya s'y trouvait, et en sirotait posément le produit. Le batteur s'avança encore, se posa face à lui.

« - Il est parti. Il a dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il s'en aille, répondit-il entre deux gorgées. »

Il conclut sa phrase en haussant les épaules, comme pour signifier qu'il n'en connaissait pas exactement la raison, et inséra une nouvelle pièce dans l'appareil.

« - C'est rare qu'il reste après les répètes depuis que Kaoru... »

Le bassiste pencha la tête, poussa un grognement de chat mécontent lorsque cette saleté de boîte de fer refusa de le servir, la gratifia d'un petit coup de poing. Le liquide foncé se décida enfin à sortir, il s'en saisit et se laissa glisser le long du mur.

« - C'est normal. J'crois que c'est celui qui s'est le plus sentit trahi de nous tous... »

-

« - Salut Kao... »

C'était fou la facilité avec laquelle on pouvait rentrer dans cet appartement. La porte n'était jamais fermée à clef, aucun voisin ne prêtait trop attention à ceux qui passaient visiter celui qu'ils nommaient le "Fantôme de l'immeuble". Aucune entrave. Tout le poussait, en quelques sortes, à revenir ici chaque semaine.

« - T'sais, d'habitude quand je dis "salut" j'attend qu'on me réponde la même chose... »

Au loin, là, tout au bout du salon, Die vit l'ombre de son ancien ami se recroqueviller. D'accord. Ca passait encore, mais un jour ou l'autre il lui faudrait des paroles, et pas ce geste de refus. Il soupira, se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil habituel, déposa sa guitare sur les restes de la table basse.

« - Alors, ça va? »

Silence radio. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait bien que Kaoru n'allait pas répondre, et encore moins lui balancer un "Oui" joyeux, mais c'était toujours aussi déprimant de ne jamais avoir de réponse.

« - Hé... je t'ai amené ma guitare, la dernière fois j'ai vu qu'y manquait des cordes à la tienne... tu veux en jouer? »

-

« - Ca doit faire... deux mois que tu joues avec nous, maintenant, non? »

Les poings profondément enfoncés dans ses poches, le regard noir derrière les plus courtes mêches de ses cheveux canaris, Kyô ne semblait avoir prononcé ces mots qu'à regrets. Il les avait balancé comme on balance des insultes, bien loin du ton à la fois colérique et moqueur qu'il usait avec les trois autres. Comme pour marquer un peu plus la différence de cet homme qu'ils ne connaissaient qu'à peine, malgré des paroles presque aimables.

« - Deux mois, deux semaines et trois jours, exactement... »

Kahei en était conscient. Après tout, même le dernier des imbéciles aurait pu discerner l'animosité du chanteur. Il n'était pas Kaoru, il le savait parfaitement. Ils n'avaient pas tous besoin d'enfoncer le clou.

« - Il serait peut-être temps qu'on organise un truc tous les cinq... moi j'veux pas d'un groupe où on se connaît pas à cent pour cent. Personne ne le veut vraiment, ici, mais il faut que tu t'incrustes dans la bande. »

"Personne ne le veut vraiment, mais..."

Ca voulait tout dire.

-

« - Pourquoi lui plus que nous tous? Kyô aussi l'a mal pris quand Kaoru est parti. »

Toshiya reposa son gobelet sur la plaque de la machine à café, plongea une main dans sa poche, à la recherche d'une troisième pièce. Voyant qu'il n'était pas vraiment prêt à y parvenir, Shinya lui tendit d'office l'une des siennes.

« - Merci. Mais tu sais, Kaoru et Die étaient tous les deux guitaristes, fervents amateurs d'alcool en tout genre, et deux des plus vieux... Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, un peu comme des frères: Kao devinait toujours ce que Die allait lui répondre quand ils s'engueulaient, Die devinait toujours ce que Kaoru pouvait lui reprocher... Mais là...

- Là, il n'a pas réussi à prévoir.

- Ouais. Parce que ça ressemblait pas au mec qu'il croyait connaître. »

-

La main se Kaoru se figea un instant, puis se serra en poing, presque malgré lui. Machinalement, il vint mordre sa lèvre inferieure, posa son front contre ses genoux repliés. Il y eut un bruit. Un bruit de fermeture éclair que l'on ouvre, et du bois verni qui frotte les toiles de plastique. Puis un son, une note unique qui résonne dans le vide.

« - Tu veux pas? Alors ça sera moi. Laquelle? »

Affolants, douloureux et pressants, les noms de toutes les chansons qu'il avait bien pu apprendre avec le groupe vinrent défiler dans sa tête. Il poussa un soupir qui, de loin, aurait pu sembler un sanglot. Comment choisir? Elles lui manquaient toutes... d'autant plus qu'il savait Die, Die et sa guitare acoustique, prêt à les faire revivre, aujourd'hui, pour lui...

Il leva le bras, un bras tremblant, et lentement son index vint s'extirper de son poing. Un sourire aux lèvres, le guitariste le vit accomplir cette manoeuvre si dure.

Le membre se figea, désigna une pile de papiers, quelque part au coin d'une étagère. L'autre se leva, s'en saisit, et revint s'asseoir, pour caler son instrument sur ses jambes.

« - Attend, c'est carrément un concert privé que tu me demandes, là... »

Pitié...

« - Tout travail mérite paiement, tu sais... »

Et merde...

« - Aujourd'hui, je veux au moins t'entendre dire au moins deux mots...

- ...Chante pas... »

Un rire s'éleva dans l'air, vite suivit d'un tout premier accord de guitare. Comme une promesse.

Leur promesse...


	3. Chapitre 2

**Source:** Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:** Nov-Amber  
**Genre:** Hum... Yaoi, Romance... et un peu Angst sur les bords, je crois XD  
**Couples:** ... vous posez encore la question?  
**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi... patati... patata... seulement à eux-mêmes...

¤¤¤¤ : changement de jour

**Titre:** Japanese Zombie Heroez

**Chapitre Second**

La musique dura trois heures entières. Pourtant, ni Kaoru ni Die ne vit réellement tout ce temps s'écouler. Lorsqu'ils y repensèrent, par la suite, ce fut pour avoir l'étrange impression que ce moment, cette communion unique, tenait à la fois du millénaire et de la seconde. Trop long, trop court? Ces mots n'avaient plus de sens dans leur univers insolite. C'était un ailleurs au rythme de leurs compositions, à la forme des doigts de l'homme qui glissaient sur les cordes de sa guitare. Sans paroles, comme l'autre l'avait souhaité. Seulement, parfois, quelques notes freudonnées, comme ça, malgré lui. Malgré eux.

Mushi, Yokan, Amber, Child Prey, Ain't Afraid to Die... les chansons s'enchainaient, se liaient, se mélangeaient étroitement. Aucun silence, aucun blanc, il ne faut pas troubler la magie lorsqu'elle s'installe enfin. C'était tant bien que mal que le plus jeune écartait les partitions épuisées, du bout du pied pour ne pas avoir à se couper dans son élan, et se retenait de regarder trop souvent la forme de son ami, allongé dans sa "tanière". D'une oreille attentive, à travers les accords tristes des morceaux, il guettait une réaction, une parole, ou peut-être même l'habituel grognement de mécontentement lorsqu'il se trompait dans un riff. Un message de l'ancien Kaoru face à l'hommage qu'il lui rendait.

Lorsqu'il parvint à la toute dernière ligne de la toute dernière feuille, les yeux clos, la main tremblante d'avoir trop joué, la nuit était tombée. Le corps engourdi, il déposa sa guitare sur son étui, se releva lentement. Rien ne troublait l'après-enchantement, rien ne troublait les dernières limbes de ces instants. La pénombre était quasi-totale. Le souffle de Kaoru s'était fait régulier et calme, autant que le sien était haché par l'effort.

Il se leva, se glissa, avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable, vers la cachette de l'autre homme. Les battements de son coeurs s'accélérèrent brutalement quand la forme de son corps se fit enfin distincte. Il pouvait même voir son ventre, là, sous un pull usé à l'effigie des X-Japan, se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration. Il dormait. Il... pouvait regarder son visage, non? Ce que son ami ne savait pas ne pouvait l'énerver...

Juste une fois... après ces trois longs mois...

-

Après avoir passé tant de temps dans l'ombre, les lumières violentes de son propre appartement lui parurent presque comme une insulte. Aveuglé, il tituba jusqu'à sa chambre et posa sa guitare contre un mur, puis tomba sur son lit, le temps que ses yeux se fassent à la clarté.

Puis il roula pour faire dos aux lumières, sortit son portable de sa poche. Sur l'écran sombre brillaient les chiffres "22h30", juste au dessus d'une petite enveloppe clignotante. Il fronça les sourcils, réalisa combien de temps avait bien pu durer ce fameux "petit concert privé" donné à Kaoru, tout en pianotant sur son clavier pour inspecter sa messagerie. Kyô avait, à cinq reprises, tenté de le joindre... Dans sa concentration, dans sa musique, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

« _Ouais, Die, c'est ton boss... Ca me tue, ça, en plus d'être con tu deviens sourd? Bon. J'voulais te prévenir, samedi on ira faire un truc avec Kahei et les autres, j'en ai marre de me coltiner un groupe pas soudé. Ah, au fait, si je t'ai dérangé en pleine action pour te dire ça, je suis pas désolé du tout! Passe le bonjour à ta copine! A demain. Et soit à l'heure!_ »

Sur le coup, il ne sut pas exactement s'il devait rire des paroles de son ami, ou le maudire pour la nouvelle qu'il lui annonçait. Il ne sut pas exactement s'il devait s'indigner --faussement-- d'être traité de con _et _de sourd, ou s'il devait massacrer Kahei pour avoir dérangé ses plans _et _sa personne par sa simple existence. Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Ca tombait mal, il avait prévu d'aller voir Kaoru ce jour là, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait obligé de se coltiner son faux double à la place...

« - P'tain... grogna-t-il. »

Et il tomba aussitôt endormi.

¤¤¤¤

« - Le blondinet est pas encore là? »

Merde alors. Die soupira, frotta doucement ses yeux endormis. C'était bien la peine de stresser pour arriver à l'heure si l'autre leader de pacotille était même pas arrivé...

« - Non, lui répondit Toshiya en souriant. Il nous a tous menacés au téléphone hier pour qu'on arrive à l'heure, pourtant... »

Le bassiste ferma à nouveau ses paupières, commença à tapoter l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'il occupait. Derrière lui, Shinya semblait mystèrieusement passionné par l'écran de son téléphone.

« - Et Kahei non plus est pas arrivé?

- Si. Mais il avait pas l'air d'avoir trop envie de nous parler, alors il est allé squatter la machine à café...

- Ah... cette chère machine à café... »

Pour la première fois, il semblait l'apprécier pour une autre raison que la boisson qu'elle procurait.

« - A ce propos, Daisuke (le visage de ce dernier se tordit alors d'une charmante grimace), pourquoi es-tu si distant avec Kahei?

- Shin, j'ai jamais été...

- Si, tu as été sympathique avec lui, mais maintenant c'est comme si tu ne le connaissais pas...

- Techniquement, je le connais pas... »

A sa phrase répondit un regard des plus équivoques du jeune batteur.

« - Je veux la vraie raison...

- La vraie raison, c'est que c'est pas Kaoru, coupa Toshiya. »

Il y eut un silence. Le guitariste écarquilla les yeux, se tourna vers le brun. Son sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres, s'était juste fait plus ironique, plus moqueur. "La vraie raison, c'est que c'est pas Kaoru.". C'était évident... mais pourtant...

Pourtant...

« - Bonj... Et meeeeeeerde, vous êtes déjà tous là? »

C'était un chanteur en mode "saut-du-lit" qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, cheveux blonds tout juste coiffés, visage vide de tout maquillage, et boutonné de travers. Les voyant tous les trois dans la pièce, son regard semblait s'être teint d'une profonde déception. Est-ce qu'il avait espéré arriver discrètement _et_ en retard?

« - Heu... j'ai une excuse! J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer!

- Tu as changé de literie?

- Oui! Mais... non! Comment tu sais ça? Bon, c'est pas ça, la nouvelle! On a un concert!!!

- Fabuleux. On en fait depuis des années, Kyô.

- Crétin! C'est notre premier concert depuis... l'arrivée de Kahei. »

Il avait hésité sur la fin de sa phrase, comme s'il s'était apprêté à dire "depuis le départ de Kaoru". Toshiya acquiesça sans un mot, Shinya esquissa un faible sourire, et jeta un regard à Die. Seul à ne pas avoir réagi, il continuait à regarder obstinément le parquet, muet, figé. "La vraie raison, c'est que c'est pas Kaoru.". "On a un concert!!!". Les deux phrases se mêlèrent dans sa tête, aussitôt vrillée d'une douleur profonde. Ils allaient jouer devant tous ces gens... reformer l'immense coeur "Dir En Grey"... sans... avec...

Mais ils ne _pouvaient pas_ faire _ça_!

-

« - Tu devineras jamais, Kao... On va faire notre premier concert sans toi dans un mois... »

Pas de "bonjour", ni de quelconque autre salutation. Froidement, Die entra dans le salon et s'installa à sa place habituelle, non sans un regard à ce que l'on pouvait voir de l'autre guitariste. Intrigué, ce dernier risqua un oeil vers lui. Ce n'était pas à son ami de se sentir furieux à cet nouvelle, plutôt lui-même... non?

Le plus jeune prit son visage entre ses mains, poussa un soupir, tenta de se calmer.

« - ...Désolé de débarquer comme ça. J'suis déjà venu hier, je comptais repasser que samedi, mais Kyô m'a sorti qu'il voulait qu'on fasse un truc avec ton remplaçant pour qu'il s'intègre dans le groupe... finit-il par lancer. »

Kaoru hocha sombrement la tête. La journée précédente était une journée de musique, celle d'aujourd'hui de mauvaises nouvelles? Et la prochaine fois?

« - Tiens, d'ailleurs Kyô te passe le bonjour.

- Hein?

- Nan nan, il t'a pas pardonné d'être parti, mais en fait il sait pas à qui il m'a dit de dire bonjour... en fait il a essayé de me joindre pendant que j'étais avec toi et... il a dit, d'une certaine façon, qu'il passait le bonjour à la personne avec qui j'étais... tu comprends? »

Un silence.

« - ...non. »


End file.
